caillou_nowfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Sasha Sharp in Real Life: Concert Tours
The following is a description of Sasha Sharp's concert tours. Born to Dream Tour (2008) Born to Dream Tour was Sasha Sharp's first concert tour, which promoting her debut album Born to Dream. It consisted of a series of performances at indoor and outdoor concert venues with a backup band containing six young adults from the Ontario region. At each tour stop, Sharp performed generally 10 songs from Born to Dream, as well as a few cover songs, after a brief rehearsal with her band on the day of each performance. The official tour began in her metropolitan Toronto on April 5, 2008 (12 days after Sharp's 16th birthday), where one critic wrote: "If you've ever wondered what a rising pop star sounds like, then you got the answer Sunday evening…pure, enjoyable, Mariah-level lunges. Bam!" This was followed by performances in Europe, Asia, the rest of North America, and Oceania that year. During the tour, she generally traveled with her mother (Jane Shapiro; born January 4, 1962). Sharp's contract with the organizers in Europe contained the unusual requirement that some of the venues "provide colored pencils in her dressing room." In December, Sharp concluded her tour with four concerts in Australia. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 2007. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Reaction' In reviewing her San Diego concert, the The San Diego Union-Tribune called Sharp's voice "well supported and powerful as anything else out there. Sharp's sincerity of delivery was beyond excellent!" In an interview prior to the concert in Tokyo, someone from Tokyo Shimbun said of Sharp: "Those little girls and their parents just loved it! She's carrying the whole show herself, she’s really professional, especially at the age of 16. She was very comfortable doing it on her own…I’ve never seen anything like this. It was awesome!!!" Another person writing for that same company, commented on that concert: "Sasha was just as excellent." A reviewer from The New York Times wrote of her Radio City Music Hall concert that "In the first half of the show, Sasha often receded, but toward the end of the night she found purpose, delivering 'Write My Name On The Wall' with punch, and closing out Rihanna's 'Umbrella' with real self-referential glory, while the band mostly stayed out the way." A Denver Chronicle review of the concert in Denver judged her singing "an awesome thing to witness, and Sharp's technical precision and powerful range only serve to make it seem more interesting. This girl is almost like a mini-Mariah". 'Set list' # "Born To Dream" # "In My Mind" # "How Will I Know?" (Whitney Houston cover) # "Do This Again" # "Believe Me" # "What Did I Do Wrong?" # "Umbrella" (Rihanna cover) # "Don't Shut Down My Heart" # "Brainstorm" # "Just Like That" # "Only Half Of Me" # "Don't Wanna" 'Tour Dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Piece of My Life Tour (2010) Sharp's nine-month tour to promote her second studio album Piece of My Life began in February 2010 with two (2) stops in Japan. Just a few days later, she continued the tour with several stops in North America, Europe, Oceania, and the rest of Asia. At each tour stop, Sharp sang all 10 songs from Piece of My Life, mixed with songs from her earlier recordings, particularly Born to Dream. As with previous tours, she usually rehearsed briefly with her band on the day of each performance. Once again, her mother served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2009. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. Each show started between 5:45 and 7:00 in the evening. 'Set list' # "Piece of My Life" # "How Would I Know?" # "…B4 It's 2 L8" (read as Before It's Too Late) # "Born To Dream" (from Born to Dream) # "Moving Upward" # "Don't Wanna" (from Born to Dream) # "My Own World" # "Previous Day" # "Feel for Anything" # "Brainstorm" (from Born to Dream) # "Believe Me" (from Born to Dream) # "Sunset on the Edge" # "Only Half of Me" # "I Still Know" 'Tour Dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Whole Lotta Nothing Tour (2012) Sharp's third concert to promote her third studio album Whole Lotta Nothing started in January 2012 in Australia. On this tour, Sharp's father (Michael Shapiro; born December 4, 1961) has traveled with her more often than her mother. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2011. Tickets went on sale in late October of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 7:30 in the evening. 'Set list' # "Whole Lotta Nothing" # "How Many Days?" # "Come Back 2 Life" # "Born to Dream" (from Born to Dream) # "Piece of My Life" (from Piece of My Life) # "Going Back to April" # "All These Stories" # "Exaggeration" # "I Just Wanna Fly Away" # "Sunset on the Edge" (from Piece of My Life) # "Automatic" # "I Still Know" (from Piece of My Life) # "Welcome to My Crazy World" # "My World Is Ruined" 'Tour Dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Reconsider Tour (2014) Reconsider Tour was Sasha Sharp's fourth concert tour which promoted her fourth studio album Reconsider. For this tour, there were more stadiums than arenas. This was also her first tour in which she did more than one show at certain venues. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2013. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. 'Set list' # "Reconsider" # "No One Seems To Care" # "All I Had to Do Was Mess Around" # "Another Heartbeat" # "I Wish I Could" # "Piece of My Life" (from Piece of My Life) # "I Know Better" # "Trying Not to Do It" # "Whenever You're Around" # "Stuck Inside" # "Born to Dream" (from Born To Dream) # "Go Against" # "Energy" # "Whole Lotta Nothing" (from Whole Lotta Nothing) # "Come Back 2 Life" (from Whole Lotta Nothing) # "Serious Again" 'Tour Dates' 'Cancelled Shows' #FunTime Tour (2016) #FunTime Tour was Sharp's fifth concert tour, which promotes her fifth studio album #FunTime. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2015. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Set list' # "#FunTime" # "Firecracker (Make It Burn)" # "Tell Me How To Get There" # "Can't Forget My Past" # "If Only" (Dove Cameron cover) # "Trying Not to Do It" # "Reconsider" (from Reconsider) # "Whenever You're Around" (from Reconsider) # "Go Against" (from Reconsider) # "I Know It Hurts" # "Crash Into the Sun" # "Born To Dream" (from Born To Dream) # "Whole Lotta Nothing" (from Whole Lotta Nothing) # "Piece of My Life" (from Piece of My Life) # "I'll Show You What I Mean" # "Life's an Open Field" # "Far From Here" 'Tour Dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Philosophy Tour (2018) This was a recent concert tour promoting Sharp's sixth studio album Philosophy. It was also be the first tour for which she only visiting stadiums. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2017. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. There is no minimum age restriction for being in the seated sections, but children need to be accompanied by an adult at all times. On the other hand, one of Sharp's representatives decided that the "dragon pit" will be limited to Shapries who are at least 14. Each started between 6:45 and 8:15 in the evening. 'Tour Dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Believe in True Love Tour (2020) This is a concert tour promoting Sharp's seventh studio album Believe in True Love. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2019. Tickets went on sale in early October of that year. Each started between 6:45 and 8:15 in the evening. 'Tour Dates' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse